The Big Four: Cuatro mundos, Un equipo
by Coraline02
Summary: Los 4 grandes son atraídos a un mundo diferente, donde todo es oscuro y malvado. Se reúnen por primera vez entre si y se dan cuenta que deben pelear juntos para regresar a su mundos, pero en el camino se encontraran con enemigos y dificultades /Basado en el MEP: Radioactive de YT/
1. Prologo

**_The Big Four_**

**_Four Worlds, One Team._**

**_Prologo._**

Cuando buscamos una salida... Encontramos una entrada… Buscamos un libro… Y encontramos una historia…

Déjame contarte una historia, una historia de **_cuatro chicos_**…

-Ella esta… -Él miro la sangre de ella derramarse-. No…

La chica de cabellos dorados cerró los ojos con fuerza y busco consuelo en los brazos del albino. El albino abrazo a la chica mientras apartaba su mirada de la escena.

-No… ella no puede… -El castaño seguía lamentándose mientras las lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas por completo-. ¡NO!... Pude… ¡Pude hacer algo!

-… No fue tu culpa… -Intento consolarlo el albino.

-¡Claro que lo fue! –Le grito el castaño.

El castaño volteo con dolor y miro el cuerpo sin vida de la pelirroja. Se arrodillo y miro el vestido verde teñido de carmín.

-Merida… -Murmuro él con dolor.

Pero… ¿Por qué comenzar la historia aquí? ¿Por qué ahora?... Cuando todo comenzó por una ilusión rota, una pelea, una competencia y una búsqueda.

Esta es la historia de **_los cuatro grandes…_**

* * *

**Antes que nada, esta historia esta completamente inspirada en el MEP radioctive de oOZewyOo en YouTube. La historia es el video yo solo lo e escrito :) (Y Kisanix me convenció de subirla e.é)**

**No lo puse en crossover por que no hay un botón que diga "Crossover: _The big four_" xD Así que lo meteré en categoría de Rise of the guardians °3°**

** Habrá Jackunzel y Mericcup y ADVIERTO que los capítulos serán cortos (de 700 a 1000 palabras) ya que la historia en si es algo corta.**

**Espero les guste esta idea y si tienen alguna idea para el fic no duden mandármela por MP xD**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Bienvenido a la nueva era

**_Bienvenido a la nueva era._**

-Auch… -Se quejo un chico de cabello blanco mientras se sobaba el hombro. Miro a su alrededor, estaba en un bosque-. Bien… esto es extraño…

El chico se levanto y recogió un cayado del suelo con su pie.

-¿Qué paso? –Se pregunto mirando a todas partes. Miro el cielo para localizar la luna pero lo único que vio fue una esfera de color naranja. No parecía la luna, parecía mas una calabaza de Halloween, solo le faltaba la sonrisa.

El chico intento recordar que había pasado.

-Veamos… Primero, fui hacia el polo norte buscando a Sandy –Comenzó a decir recordando-. Luego entre a la sala y encontré a… Bunny… Con… Tooth… -Termino por decir. Suspiro con cansancio-. Siempre me lo debí de haber sospechado –Dijo saliendo por completo de su tema principal-. Después de todo a Tooth solo le interesaban mis dientes…

El albino volvió a suspirar cuando escucho un extraño sonido, no supo con exactitud de donde provenía pero se preparo tomando con fuerza su cayado y mirando a todas partes.

-¡AAAAH! –Una chica de cabello rizado y pelirrojo se cayó de lo alto de un árbol. La chica cayó con su parte trasera, obviamente, el impacto le dolió-. ¡Tercera vez que me caigo de un estúpido árbol! –Se quejo recogiendo un arco y las flechas del suelo ignorando por completo la presencia del albino detrás de ella.

-¿Hola? –Pregunto el chico al ver a la chica ignorarlo por completo. Ella reacciono y volteo con rapidez con el arco y una flecha en alto-. ¡Hey! ¡Tranquila! –Le dijo alzando las manos como diciendo "_Soy inocente"_

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto inmediatamente apuntándole con el arco.

-Soy Jack Frost –Respondió él, apoyándose en el cayado para demostrar que era amigo-. ¿Y tú eres…?

-Mi nombre es Merida –Respondió la pelirroja sin dejar de apuntarle.

-Tienes un cabello un tanto… -Jack miro su cabello rizado y alborotado-. ¿Esponjoso?

Merida frunció el ceño y suspiro un poco indignada.

-¿Eres de aquí? -Pregunto nuevamente Jack mientras miraba a todas partes. Merida negó con la cabeza.

-No, ni siquiera se que hago aquí.

-Bien, estamos en la misma situación –Jack se paso el cayado por las manos y salto un poco al escuchar como los arbustos se movían nuevamente. Merida y Jack miraron a todas partes mientras se ponían en una posición de ataque.

De entre las sombras salió una figura grisácea y con ojos completamente negros. Era una mujer que tenia un plumaje de colibrí que le cubría todo el cuerpo y levitaba gracias a unas alas de colibrí que revoloteaban con rapidez.

-¿Tooth? –Pregunto muy extrañado Jack al verla. La supuesta Tooth no respondió y se abalanzo contra el albino con una cuchilla en la mano.

-¡Cuidado!

Jack fue tacleado por Tooth y ambos quedaron en el suelo. Tooth intentaba enterrarle la cuchilla a Jack como fuera y el peliblanco solo se forcejeaba y evitaba el filo de la cuchilla a toda costa.

Jack gruño antes de que un gruñido más fuerte hiciera que el suyo apenas y se escuchara y un dragón negro y de ojos verdes salto hacia la supuesta Tooth. La golpeo con su larga cola y la mujer-colibrí cayo al suelo.

-Bien hecho chimuelo –Halago un chico pecoso de cabello café y ojos verdes, que estaba montado sobre el dragón.

Jack se levanto del suelo y se limpió la ropa para después mirar a la que casi lo mataba. La "Tooth" estaba en el suelo y poco después se convirtió en polvo que el viento se llevo.

-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! –Se pregunto Jack dando un pequeño salto.

-No lo se –Respondió una chica de un muy largo cabello dorado y grandes ojos verdes claros. Jack la miro un momento algo… embobado…

-Mi nombre es Hiccup Horrendous Haddock tercero –Dijo el chico pecoso bajando de su dragón-. Y el es chimuelo –Añadió señalando al dragón.

-Que nombre tan corto tienes –Se burlo Merida-. Soy Merida.

-Mi nombre es Rapunzel –Se presento la chica de cabello dorado.

-Jack Frost –Termino el albino mirando a los chicos.

Todos se miraron por primera vez y sin decirse nada se dieron cuenta que estaban ahí igual que los demás. Perdidos y sin saber donde estaban.


	3. Antes de dormir

**_Antes de dormir._**

Con un pequeño paso de horas se dispusieron a conocerse más a fondo. Ninguno sabía como había llegado a ese lugar.

-Así que tu eres como un… ¿dios? –Pregunto Hiccup mientras se recargaba en Chimuelo y este a su vez se acomodaba para dormir.

-Yo no lo llamaría "dios" –Contesto Jack alzando una ceja-. Soy un inmortal, un guardián.

-Eres extraño, eso eres –Comento Merida mientras terminaba de encender la fogata. Jack le lanzo una mirada fulminante.

Rapunzel por su parte termino de amontonar su largo cabello en un lugar. Tomo otra parte y la acomodo para sentarse en el suelo.

-¿Has pensado en cortarte ese largo cabello? –Pregunto Merida mientras miraba como la chica peleaba un poco con los mechones de su cabello.

-No, me gusta así de largo –Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Merida se encogió de hombros para seguir levantando la poca madera que tenían.

-¡Mierda! –Maldijo al cortarse con una rama de árbol.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Hiccup yendo a ayudarla. Merida asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras se chupaba la sangre de los dedos.

-Deja que los hombres se encarguen –Dijo Jack mientras le quitaba la madera de la otra mano y acomodaba la fogata, teniendo cuidado de no congelarla mucho-. Faltara madera –Añadió mirando a sus compañeros.

Hiccup termino de vendarle la mano a Merida y miro a Jack.

-Vamos por la madera –Le dijo el albino mientras tomaba su cayado y comenzaba a caminar. Hiccup le ordeno a Chimuelo que se quedara a cuidar a las chicas mientras ellos regresaban.

Hiccup y Jack desaparecieron entre los árboles dejando a Rapunzel y a Merida solas junto con chimuelo.

-¿Puedo ver? –Pregunto Rapunzel a la pelirroja mientras le pedía su mano vendada. Merida suspiro y le dio la mano.

Rapunzel la examino un momento y lo pensó mas de una vez ¿Podría confiar en Merida?

Bueno, ambas estaban en un lugar que desconocían, no sabían como habían llegado y parecía alguien de confianza.

-Voy a ayudarte, pero por favor no entres en pánico, no grites y mantén la calma –Le pidió Rapunzel mientras tomaba su mechón de cabello y lo envolvía en la mano de la pelirroja. Merida miro un tanto confundida a Rapunzel, la güera suspiro y comenzó a cantar-. Flor que da fulgor, con tu brillo fiel… Mueve el tiempo atrás, volviendo a lo que fue… -Comenzó a cantar mientras su cabello se iluminaba. Merida abrió los ojos al ver esto-. Quita enfermedad y el destino cruel, trae lo que perdí… Volviendo a lo que fue, a lo que fue…

Merida se quedo callada y Rapunzel sonrío lentamente y nerviosamente mientras su cabello perdía el brillo. La pelirroja se quito el cabello de Rapunzel de la mano para poder admirar que ya no tenía ninguna herida.

Merida hizo unos gestos asustados con la cara y antes de poder gritar Rapunzel la detuvo.

-¡Por favor no grites! –Le pidió poniendo una mano al frente.

Merida se encogió de hombros y suspiro lentamente.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunto sorprendida.

-Es… una larga historia –Rapunzel se acomodo un mechón de cabello y miro a su amiga. Merida se sentó junto a una roca y Rapunzel le siguió.

-Tenemos tiempo –Merida se encogió de hombros mientras Chimuelo, también sorprendido, agitaba su cabeza y se acomodaba en el suelo.

-Esta bien… -Rapunzel medio sonrió y comenzó a contarle el poder de su cabello.

Después de un rato Merida también le contó lo que ella hacia en su… Mundo… por así decirlo. Se contaron diferentes cosas y después de un rato se quedaron dormidas.

Jack y Hiccup llegaron con la madera prometida y encontraron a las chicas dormidas contra la roca. Rapunzel se movía mucho buscando una posición cómoda para dormir y Merida hacia una mueca con su rostro.

El albino y el moreno se miraron un momento, un tanto incómodos, y tomaron a las chicas entre sus brazos para acomodarlas en algún otro lado. Jack cargo con delicadeza a Rapunzel y Hiccup a Merida. Chimuelo hizo un espacio para que las chicas recargaran sus cabeza en su lomo y Jack las cubrió con el cabello de Rapunzel. Chimuelo a su vez lo hizo con sus alas.

Al verlas más cómodas, ambos, sonrieron. Prendieron la fogata que les daría luz y calor esa noche.

Hiccup se acomodo contra la roca donde anteriormente estaban Merida y Rapunzel y cerro sus ojos. Jack por su parte contemplo un momento a Rapunzel y soltó un pequeño suspiro, seguido por una leve carcajada.

Jack bostezo con cansancio y se fue a acomodar al lado de Hiccup.

* * *

Al llegar la mañana Merida y Rapunzel fueron las primeras en despertar. Se extrañaron de estar en el lugar donde se encontraban y se levantaron. Buscaron a los chicos y los encontraron en la misma posición en la que ellas habían estado la noche anterior.

Rapunzel sonrió con ternura y Merida solo se paso una mano por el cabello para sonreír levemente.

* * *

**Coraline02, reportándose!**

**Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado esta pequeña propuesta :) aun que son pocos lectores, no importa XD con eso me basta para no desanimarme y dejar este fic ;)**

**Espero les guste el capitulo de hoy y Alice... estoy contigo... amaría ser Rapunzel o Merida! :c**

**Kisanix: Realmente no era Tooth xD recuerdas que salen como que los contrarios de los 4 grandes en el MEP? Metí también contrarios de los personajes de todas las películas para darle, no se, un toque de acción xD**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Oscuridad

**_Oscuridad._**

-Bien… -Jack termino de apagar la fogata y miro a sus compañeros-. Deberíamos buscar una forma de irnos de aquí…

-La pregunta es como –Dijo Hiccup mientras acariciaba a Chimuelo. Jack se acaricio el mentón levemente antes de mirar el cielo nublado y oscuro.

-La verdad no se como.

Merida suspiro un poco irritada.

-Tal vez deberíamos intentar buscar alguna casa por aquí –Sugirió Rapunzel-. Tal vez algún habitante de aquí nos pueda ayudar.

-Es una buena idea –Jack miro a su alrededor-. Primero salgamos de este bosque.

Los cuatro tomaron sus cosas y comenzaron a caminar por el amplio bosque, siempre atentos con cualquier cosa. No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando escucharon un crujido a su alrededor.

-No se muevan –Ordeno Jack, quien había tomado de cierta forma el liderazgo del pequeño grupo. Todos cubrieron sus espaldas mientras miraban a los lados. El crujido paro.

-Parece que no es nada… -Dijo Merida cuando algo o alguien la tacleo directamente al suelo-. ¡AH!

Al girarse Merida estaba en el suelo con lo que parecía una chica que vestía una ropa vikinga y sobre la mano llevaba un hacha. Merida logro zafarse de ella, tomo su arco y le apunto.

-Esperen… -Hiccup la miro atentamente-. ¿Astrid?

La chica en efecto era Astrid, pero no era igual, sus ojos eran completamente negros mientras que su apariencia era muy grisácea. La chica no dijo nada, emitió un pequeño gruñido y se lanzo contra Hiccup.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! –Hiccup se libro de su ataque mientras que Chimuelo se preparaba para atacar a la chica.

-Hiccup, creo que esa no es una persona –Dijo Jack tomando su cayado preapartándose para atacar a la supuesta Astrid. Rapunzel tomo su sartén y Merida su arco.

Todos la rodearon y la chica miro a los lados sin expresión alguna. Tomo su hacha y la enterró en el suelo logrando que lo que parecía arena negra se desparramara alrededor de todos. Pasaron unos segundos cuando de entre los árboles salieron más "personas" parecidas a Astrid.

Una era una mujer de largo cabello negro que sostenía una espada en sus manos, la otra era un chico que daba el estilo de bandolero buscado por la ley y por ultimo la misma mujer colibrí que había atacado a Jack.

-Tooth…

-Eugene…

-Mamá…

-Bien… ¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí?

Las figuras no esperaron más y se lanzaron contra alguno de los chicos. Peleaban entre si y no daban signo de emoción alguna, como si fueran simples robots, ni siquiera emitían sonido al ser golpeados o cuando ellos estaban por golpear. No perecían… Humanos…

Jack había logrado librarse de la "Tooth" y corrió a ayudar a Rapunzel, quien estaba por ser atacada por la copia de la mamá de Merida. Tomo el cayado y golpeo a la mujer haciéndola caer al suelo.

-¿Estas bien? –Le pregunto. Rapunzel asintió tímidamente sosteniendo su sartén en sus dos manos.

Jack miro a la supuesta madre de Merida y vio como esta se desvaneció en arena nuevamente.

Merida logró acabar con Eugene y Hiccup con Tooth, aun faltaba Astrid. Sin poder tener tiempo de nada, Astrid se lanzo a la espalda de Jack y comenzó a intentar golpearlo en la cabeza.

-¡AH! ¡Quítenmela! –Jack evitaba el golpe a su cabeza e intentaba quitársela de encima.

-¡No te muevas! –Grito Merida apuntando con el arco pero era imposible apuntar con seguridad.

Jack se forcejeo hasta que se escucho el sonido seco de un metal. Astrid cayó al suelo para después convertirse en arena negra. Jack miro detrás de si a Rapunzel quien tenía un ojo cerrado y tenia entre sus manos en sartén un poco abollado.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? –Pregunto Merida tirandose de un sentón al suelo para descansar.

-No lo se… -Respondió Hiccup recargándose sobre Chimuelo-. Pero esas cosas no eran humanas…

-Algo me dice que no estamos en un lugar muy seguro… -Jack se rasco la cabeza con inseguridad-. No estamos solos y estoy seguro que este lugar esta dominado por la oscuridad… -Todos lo miraron de forma extraña-. Lo mejor es que salgamos de aquí, ya…

Tomaron nuevamente su rumbo mientras se protegían las espaldas, pero lo que no sabían es que aun había algo escondido siguiéndolos.


End file.
